Resolution
by wolfmusic218
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Reese has made only one resolution. Pure NYE fluff.


**Title:** Resolution

**Author:** wolfmusic218

**Summary:** It's New Year's Eve and Reese has made only one resolution.

**Author's notes:** As if I didn't have enough I need (desperately) to finish, the onset of a new year got me thinking about my favorite cop & her vigilante and this is the result. Thanks so much to PiscesChikk for the amazing beta and support.

**xXx POI xXx**

The knock on the door was unexpected, especially on this night. Reese set the remote on the table in front of him and grabbed his gun from the counter as he headed to the door. Looking through the peephole, he was surprised to find Carter on the other side.

Setting the gun on a shelf near the door, he pulled it open. He leaned on the door jamb, smiling as he eyed her and the brown bag she carried. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Detective?"

She looked him up and down, taking in his sweatpants and navy t-shirt and bare feet. "Just as I thought."

"Excuse me?"

Not waiting for an invitation, she brushed past him with a grin and walked into the kitchen area to set the bag on the counter. Turning towards him and watching as he closed and locked the door, she rested her hand on her hip, "You do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Yes, Carter, I know what day it is. It's New Year's Eve. Which is why I'm staying in, away from all the insanity a few floors down, and watching the game I recorded earlier."

"I knew this, which is why I came prepared." She turned back around and started rummaging through the bag, pulling things out and placing them on the counter.

Reese leaned his back against the counter next to her, his hip brushing hers gently. He heard her quick intake of breath as he turned and leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back, as he reached over her shoulder to peek in the bag. His hand brushed hers as he dipped into the bag, her head coming up quickly and nearly hitting his chin. A small smile teased his lips as they both pulled out a container of sour cream. Reese brushed his thumb over her fingers before letting go.

His voice was low and close to her ear. "Prepared for what?"

"Two can play this game", she thought as she turned towards him and poked a finger into his chest, letting it linger. "To celebrate."

"And how are you planning to...celebrate?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "With you, a few beers, and some of my world famous nachos."

He laughed, "Nachos? Not exactly a traditional New Year's food."

"I'm not exactly a traditional girl." She let her eyes trail over him. "Obviously."

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"But, if it makes you feel better there are some black beans in my nachos...for luck. And I picked up some strawberries for the champagne."

"You thought of everything, didn't you? But, you have about twenty-five minutes before midnight..."

"Which is why I cooked, chopped and seasoned everything before I came over, just need to warm it up a little. Even chilled the beer."

"And what would you have done if I'd had company?" He leaned in again and grabbed a beer from the bag, turning his head to gauge her reaction to the question.

She didn't take the bait, but she knew what he was doing: testing her, teasing her. He was so close, she could feel the heat from him and it sent small waves of electricity through her. Rather than react like she knew he wanted her to, she just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged with a smirk. "You didn't, so it's a moot point...but you definitely would have missed out."

He whispered, "I'm glad I was alone, then...wouldn't want to miss any of it." He pulled back, giving her a little space, and watched her let out a quick breath.

"You already started drinking, didn't you?" She mentally shook herself as he lifted the beer to his lips and took a long drink. His Adam's apple bobbed each time he swallowed.

He smiled as he caught her eyes on his throat and she looked down, blushing. "Had a couple while I was watching the game, why?"

"You're not exactly your normally reserved self."

He shrugged. "Just trying out one of my resolutions." Turning, he grabbed the remote and switched to one of the many celebrations being televised live.

"You make resolutions? I'm surprised." Setting the contents of the bag out, she moved into the kitchen, turning the oven on and looking through the cabinets for a bowl.

"Cabinet on the left side of the island. I don't normally make them, no. Just seems like a good way to be disappointed. This year, though...I decided to make one...and keep it."

"So, what is it?" Fussing with the bowl and ingredients and looking at the clock, she didn't see the way his eyes darkened when he looked at her.

Reese walked around the counter and into the kitchen. "I was going to ask if you needed any help, but it looks like you're at home here."

"Nope, it's all handled." She slid the bowl into the oven and stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. "So, you're not going to tell me, are you? Don't think I didn't notice you ignored my question before."

Reese just shook his head and smiled.

"Should have known", she laughed. "You didn't even make one, did you?"

"Oh, I did. I definitely did. Did you?"

"One or two, maybe, but I'd much rather hear about yours."

He moved closer and leaned in, crowding her a little bit. "It's not midnight yet."

She only cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something good going to happen at midnight? Or are you going to turn into a pumpkin?"

Grabbing her beer, she grinned over her shoulder as she moved to the window to watch the revelers below. "You have a beautiful view here." She turned her head when he didn't say anything and startled when she realized he was right behind her.

He leaned his hand on the glass, bringing him even closer and allowing him to peer down over her shoulder. "Only a few more minutes."

She nodded, wondering where this side of him, the flirty, seductive side, had come from. She liked it. She was surprised at how much and maybe just a little surprised he was directing it at her. But tonight was about new beginnings, fresh starts; she wasn't going to question it.

"The nachos are probably ready. Are you?" She turned her head to smile at him and realized exactly how close they were. She could smell the remnants of his aftershave and the scent that was uniquely Reese. When she looked up at him, his eyes were focused on her mouth. All she had to do was lean just a little...

"I can handle whatever you dish out, Joss..." She could feel his eyes on her as she headed to the kitchen and it lingered like a soft caress against her skin as he followed her.

Joss set out the plates and food as John poured the champagne. It was an interesting sensation for him to have her here like this. It felt almost domestic. They didn't talk as they worked, but he was aware of her like he never had been before. He liked it. The comfort-level they shared felt good, like people who had been in each other's pockets for years. He wondered absently what she'd think of his resolution and he smiled to himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile. "What's on your mind?"

He stopped and looked at her and she could tell he was weighing his words. "Just wondering how it seems my luck has changed for the better."

She cocked her head, waiting for him to continue.

"You could be at a home with Taylor for New Year's Eve...or even dressed to the nines at some fancy party...but instead, you're here with me."

"Well, Taylor's at his own party with his new girlfriend. I didn't want to go to a party. I wanted to spend a quiet evening with a friend, someone who understands why I didn't want to go to a wild party full of drunks making fools of themselves. I wanted to spend the evening with you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he poured two glasses of champagne, taking the strawberries from the fridge and setting them on the counter as she spoke. He felt her come up behind him and place her hand on his back. "That OK with you?"

Reese paused a moment before looking at her. When he did, he handed her a flute of champagne and gave her a small smile. "Yeah. That's more than OK with me. Thank you."

"Now...we're about to miss the stroke of midnight. Shall we?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her towards the window.

"Hey, we're not going to watch it on TV?"

"No, we should be able to see some live fireworks from here, I think. Wait here just a second, I'll be right back."

Reese let go of her hand and walked quickly to the switch, turning the lights in the loft off. The only illumination was the television and the streetlights from the window. He picked up the strawberries and opened the container, walking slowly back towards her. He stopped just behind her and leaned in. "Better?"

Joss nodded. "It really is an amazing view."

She looked at him as he moved to lean against the glass facing her. He held up a strawberry just as the countdown started and she tilted her head in question.

"Eat a strawberry before the champagne; it brings out the flavor."

_**5**_

_**4**_

Reese ran the tip of the strawberry over her lips and popped it in as she gave a small gasp of surprise.

_**2**_

_**1**_

The cheers of the crowd on the television were a vague buzzing in her ears as Reese tapped his glass against hers and took a sip of his champagne. "Try it, Joss; I think you'll like it."

She took a sip and her eyes widened a bit. "Wow...you're right...that was amazing."

Reese took the flute from her, placing both on the windowsill, and tucked his fingers under her chin. "Let me see..." covering her lips with his. He took her face in his hands, teasing the seam of her lips open and deepening the kiss. Her surprise gave way to enthusiastic participation as her hands gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, giving as good as she got.

When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "Happy New Year."

Her voice was soft, "Happy New Year, John."

When he opened his eyes and looked at her, hers were twinkling and she was blushing, but smiling up at him. "Wow, where did that come from?"

He noticed she didn't lighten up the hold she had on his shirt. "New Year's resolution..."

She laughed out loud, "So _that_ was it? Kissing me was your resolution? Good New Year's resolution, mister...very good."

He smiled widely as she pulled him down to her again and rang in the new year in the most pleasant of ways...


End file.
